CRASH
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: Just a little Jalice A/H fluff. Summary: Jasper and Alice are casually driving when a car suddenly pulls out in front of them... CRASH! Alice is hospitalized and Jasper wakes up alone, worried and cold, knowing Alice was not there. Bad summary, read anyway. Reviews make me happy! Might be character death, read and find out... ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**CRASH**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice POV**

As Jasper continued to blast _I'm Yours _by _Jason Mraz _in his nice F-150, I began singing along.

He smiled lovingly at me, his sweet, Texan voice mixing well with my silver bell soprano one. He laughed slightly, reaching a hand over and rubbing small, comforting circles on my back.

"Jazzy, keep watching the road." I complained, my voice dragging out as I spoke. He chuckled slightly, turning his head away from me and towards the windshield.

"Ali, you worry too much." He said back, falling into a fit of giggles as he drove down the dark road. He was so funny when he was like this, just him and me, he always made me laugh. My Jasper was a hopeless romantic whether he liked it or not, but I assure you, I love it.

"Says the guy who wouldn't let me walk home from school at 7 o'clock last night!" I countered loudly, giving him "the look" and slapping his arm.

Next thing I knew, Jasper was frantically turning the steering wheel with one hand and had the other arm flung in front of me. That was when we hit the jet black car that had spontaneously appeared in the road before us.

The last thing I remember was everything going black


	2. Chapter 2

**CRASH**

**Chapter 2**

**Carlisle POV**

I jumped when my phone suddenly vibrated in my shirt pocket. Esme looked curiously over my shoulder at the number on the caller ID.

"Forks Hospital?" She asked, taking the phone from me and answering it despite my protests. "Hello?"

Her face slowly melted into pain as the nurse told her something. Just as a reaction, I grabbed her hand, pressing my lips to her knuckles comfortingly.

"Oh no, we'll be right there!" She whispered, her voice quivering with emotion.

"What is it?" I asked when she hung up, taking the phone from where it was clenched tightly in her hand.

"It's Alice and Jasper… they were, they were, in a really bad car accident, Alice needs emergency treatment and Jasper is unconscious, I'm scared, Carlisle, what if something goes wrong!" Her face melted and twisted in pain as she collapsed into me, sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder.

"Come on, Esme, let's go, you aren't doing them any good sitting here and sobbing, we need to see them." As we walked out of the room, Rosalie stopped us.

"I heard Mom sobbing, I wanted to know what was wrong." She said, placing a hand on Esme's shoulder.

"Jasper and Alice got in a really bad car accident, they've been hospitalized." I said quickly, my voice grave with despair. I loved Jasper and Alice so much, they were family. My adoptive daughter and Esme's orphaned cousin, Rosalie's twin.

"Are you going to the hospital, then?" She asked, sadness growing in her eyes.

"Yes, will you stay here, we'll call you when you can come." I said, stroking Rose's hair and walking away, Esme at my side. We walked into the car and drove down the driveway, not caring that we were breaking the 30-mph speed limit- we were going 60.

"We're looking for Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, we're Alice's parents." I said to the nurse at the front desk, my voice worried. Esme still had not said a word since we received the phone call, and I was beginning to worry about her.

"Room 366, to your right and up the stairs." She said, directing us away from the desk.

"Thank you." Esme finally said, thoroughly exasperated by the last 30 minutes yet staying so strong. Soon, we arrived in the room to find Alice hooked up to multiple wires and a drip. Jasper was lying in the next bed over, bruises and cuts covering his body and his eyes closed.

I gasped as Esme ran up and kneeled beside Alice, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry." She whispered, collapsing in sobs over the mangled body of her beloved daughter


	3. Chapter 3

**CRASH **

**Chapter 3**

**Esme POV**

It was the worst moment of my life, seeing Alice lying there, completely motionless, while multiple wires tried to keep her alive. Jasper was not nearly as bad- he would not have to stay overnight- but it still worried me to see the love of my daughter's life like that. Jasper was really a great choice for Alice; he was kind, smart, caring, comforting, strong and protective. He would give his life for someone he loved. Most importantly, he would give his life for Alice; I've seen him try…

_Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and I were at home one day, just watching a movie. He carefully held Alice in his lap and keeping his cheek pressed against her hair. Suddenly, there was a crash outside, followed by an intoxicating scream. Carlisle jumped up, his arm flinging from around my shoulders to in front of me. Jasper kissed Alice's forehead and jumped up, placing her on the couch as he did so. _

_"What is it?" Alice asked, grabbing Jasper's arm. That was when I saw the circles under her eyes, she had been asleep. _

_"There's something out there." Jasper said timidly. Upon seeing Alice, he crouched down beside her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Don't be scared, Ali, we'll be fine." She nodded, placing her small hand over his and leaning into it. _

_Carlisle blew me a quick kiss and started after Jasper, towards the door. Slowly, Alice moved next to me, grabbing my arm for support. _

_"I know, I'm worried too, Alice. But they'll be fine, have faith." I said comfortingly, wrapping my arm around my daughter. _

_"I do, but… what if?" Her voice, sounding as if she was a desperate five-year-old girl, lost from her mother. I knew she was as worried for Jasper as I was Carlisle, even though Carlisle and I had been married for 20 years and Jasper and Alice had only been together for 2 years. _

_As if in sync, we both heard someone cry out from outside. Alice was at the door before I was halfway there, panting and shivering violently. She reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open, bursting outside and throwing herself in front of Jasper- thankfully still alive- with a yelp. _

_"Alice, what are you doing, get back inside. NOW!" I had never heard him use that tone of voice with her before, it worried me a little. _

_"No." She replied, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her. _

_"Well well we'll, what do we have here." The man snarled, raising a knife. Carlisle backed toward me, grabbing my wrists and forcing me behind him. My eyes widened, he wouldn't dare!_

_"ALICE, GET BACK!" Jasper screamed, throwing himself in front of her. Carlisle gasped, inching closer. He grabbed Alice and pulled her back so she stood beside me, struggling to relinquish herself from his tight grasp. _

_"Jasper, no… Dad, you need to let me go." She said through clenched teeth. Jasper still stood, stock still, awaiting the man's next move. _

_"No, Alice." He and Carlisle said in unison, sounding strained. Alice struggled feebly against us she fought to get to Jasper, her tired eyes wide with fear. _

_We all froze as the distant wailing of a siren broke through the trees, startling us. The man jumped away, but Jasper was quick enough to grab him. Now both Alice and the man were fighting against someone, trying to get away. _

_The police pulled up, hurrying out of the car and grabbing the man away from Jasper. Moments after, Carlisle released Alice, only to have her grabbed by a policewoman for questioning. _

_**Alice POV**_

_As the policewoman dragged me away from Jasper for interrogation, my mind whirled inside my head- Whoa. Jasper. Criminal. Police. Scared. Tired. Murderer. No. Jasper. Crime scene. Jasper. Police. Sleep. Mom. Dad. Movie. Criminal. Jasper._

_They took Jasper to the opposite side of the yard, wearing blue uniforms and stern faces._

_"Where were you when this started?" The woman asked me, calmly taking notes on a clipboard. _

_My responses to her questions were hazy, immediately erased from my memory after I spoke. _

_"Is there anything wrong?" She asked after a few more questions. _

_"Well, my boyfriend's over there, I really need to see him." I said, my words ringing in my ears. She nodded, gesturing for me to go. "Thank you." I said, running off toward Jasper. _

_He turned around as soon as I reached him, throwing my arms around his neck tightly. _

_ "Oh Ali, I'm so sorry." He said soothingly, stroking my hair. No doubt he was thinking this was his fault; blaming himself for everything that had ever happened to me. That was my Jasper, taking the fault for someone else again. _

_"Don't be, this isn't your fault." I said, giggling slightly. Slowly, he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine and pulling me closer to him. After a while, the cop interrogating Jasper cleared his throat, apparently tired of our PDA session. _

_Jasper pulled away from me, turning to the cop and calmly answering questions. He kept one arm around my waist the whole time, holding on for dear life. _

_After what seemed like hours of questioning, I felt my eyelids start to droop and my body begin to lean more heavily on Jasper. He looked down at me and smiled, telling the policeman he needed to go. _

_"Okay, you may go." He said, letting his cupboard fall to his side and turning away, mumbling something about teenagers and what-not. _

_"Come on, Ali, let's get you inside." Jasper whispered, pressing his lips to the top of my head. We were soon followed by Mom and Dad, who walked with us to the house. Lucky for them, they had been questioned together, the police immediately realizing they were together. _

_"Alice, sweetie, are you alright?" My mom asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. _

_"Yeah Mom, I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all." I said, yawning hugely. _

_Jasper chuckled, swiftly picking me up and carrying me the rest of the way. Dad pushed the door open, bowing slightly as we entered. I giggled as he did so- my dad was so funny that way. _

_As Jasper continued to carry me, making his way to the stairs, I yawned again. "Goodnight,(yawn) Jazzy." I mumbled, encasing myself in his toned chest. When we reached my room, the carried me in and lay down on the bed. _

_"Goodnight, Ali." He whispered into my ear, holding me against his chest. I was asleep instantly._

_**Jasper POV**_

_After Alice fell asleep, her mom and dad- Carlisle and Esme- entered quietly, closing the door behind themselves. _

_"Jasper, can we talk to you?" Carlisle asked, seating himself on the edge of Alice's bed. Esme sat next to him, linking her arm with his and leaning against his shoulder. _

_"Sure, is there something wrong?" I asked, holding Alice tighter to my chest. _

_"No, of course not, we just wanted to tell you that we approve." Esme said reassuringly, patting my hand. I chuckled lightly, relaxing my grip slightly. _

_"You… approve?" I asked, silently thinking that this was a joke. _

_"I mean, we approve of you, for Alice." Esme smiled honestly at me after she spoke, giggling at my apparent idiocy. _

_"Oh, thank you." I said. Then, feeling the need to say more, continued. "I mean, I love Alice with all my heart, I'm really glad you told me this." I looked down, burying my face in Alice's hair and breathing in her sweet scent. _

_Carlisle sighed, speaking up. "So Jasper, I never got the chance to ask you; what do you want to do with your life?"_

_"Well, I was thinking I wanted to go get my PHD and become a teacher at Harvard." I replied confidently, pressing my cheek to Alice's hair. _

_"I see, that is a great choice, Jasper, I think you will suit Alice well." He said casually, with an air of finality in his tone. _

_"Jazzy…" Alice mumbled, tossing her head back and forth before settling down again._

_Esme giggled, saying."She does that all the time, it's really funny." _

_"It got really annoying when she slept in our room very night; let's just say, we both had major symptoms of sleep deprivation." Carlisle said, wrapping an arm around Esme and chuckling as well. _


End file.
